New Years Eve
by Miss.Sweet.And.Saucy
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Earl Phantomhive decided it was appropriate to hold a ball at his manor. Little does he know that Sebastian has a sinister plan in mind and that he'll realize his true feelings for his butler.
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI._**

**_Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel aka SebaCiel_**

**_New Years Eve_**

Ciel was sitting in his study working tirelessly, again, when Elizabeth came bursting through the door. As usual, she tackled him with a hug as a greeting and talked about how much she missed him.

"What do you want, Lizzy?" Ciel asked while straightening his clothes.

"You know what day is today?" Lizzy asked excitedly.

"No, is it of importance?" Ciel asked puzzled.

"Of course it is, you silly! It's New Years Eve!"

"So?"

"You should hold a ball!"

"A ball? That's ridiculous."

"No! It's fantastic!"

"No."

"Please?" She asked pleadingly.

"Lizzy -" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian entering the room.

"My lord, Miss Elizabeth already told me everything. I think a New Years Eve ball would be a wonderful idea." Sebastian said while serving Ciel his afternoon cake and tea.

Ciel sighed. "Fine."

Lizzy squealed. "Oh yay! You are going to love the outfit I bought you! It's so adorable!" And ran out the room with excitement.

"I'll send out invitations right away, sir." Sebastian said while leaving the room.

Ciel went back to his paperwork. "I don't like balls." he said to himself.  
A few hours have passed. Ciel walked down stairs and pleasantly surprised by the decorations. The streamers were blue and green and there was confetti everywhere. The balloons were all various colors.

"Hello Master!" said Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard in unison. "Do you like the decorations?"

"These will do just fine." Ciel responded with a slight smile on his face. "Where's everybody? The party is bound to start soon."

"Mister Sebastian said he's escorting the guests. Oh yes he did!" Mey-Rin said.

Ciel nodded. A few moments passed when there was a door and the main hall was flooding with people. Sebastian also got music and a parlor show. Ciel, as usual, was a wallflower for he doesn't like to dance.

"My lord, dance. Have a little fun. It's the turning of the new year." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Sebastian, you already know I don't like social engagements let alone dancing." Ciel responded while watching all the smiling faces.

A sinister idea came into Sebastian's head. "My lord, would you like some punch?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm a bit thirsty."

Sebastian retrieved the punch but he mixed Catnip Tequila with it and gave it to Ciel. "There you go, sir."

Ciel drank it. His vision started to blur and his head started to spin. "S-Sebastian. I-I don't feel right."

"Don't worry. I'll take you to lay down." Sebastian picked up Ciel and carried him in his arms to his room.

"W-what's going on? You didn't-" Ciel was cut off by a passionate kiss from Sebastian.

"You talk too much, my lord. You said you didn't like social engagements or dancing so I thought you prefer this." He said while unbuttoning Ciel's shirt.

"Sebastian. What did you do?" Ciel asked.

"Oh nothing. Just mixed Catnip Tequila with your punch." He said with a smirk while he reach the last button of Ciel's shirt.

"You ass."

"What a foul mouth my lord has. We're just gonna have to fix that, aren't we?" He said right before kissing Ciel again.

Ciel flushed deeply and his eyes fluttered closed. He pulled Sebastian in closer making the kiss more passionate.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was shocked by Ciel's reaction but he enjoyed it. "My. My. Is my lord a little feisty tonight?"

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Oh shut up. And hurry it up."

Sebastian and smirked and proceeded unbutton his own shirt and removed both his and Ciel's trousers. He saw that Ciel was "excited" and walked his fingers down Ciel's chest then stomach then to his "special" spot and rubbed it gently. "As you wish my lord."

Ciel moaned and gripped the sheets in pleasure. "W-what are you doing?"

"You told me to hurry it up so I am only fulfilling your orders, my lord." he said before running kisses down his neck.

"Stop calling me that. It's annoying. Call me by my name."

"Of course, Ciel. Now may I proceed?" He whispered in Ciel's ear in a deep sexy voice.

"Just do whatever you want." Ciel replied.

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, Ciel." And found Ciel's entrance and begun to scissor him.

Ciel moaned and groaned. "S-Sebastian. W-why?"

Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel. "Because I love you and I can't fight these urges anymore."

Ciel flushed deeply. "I have never felt this way before. I think I love you too."


End file.
